Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle is known, which includes: an engine and a motor generator from both of which a driving force for traveling is output to drive wheels; and a battery that stores electric power for driving the motor generator (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The hybrid vehicle of Patent Literature 1 can travel by only the driving force of the engine, and also can travel by an integrated driving force of the engine and the motor generator. Furthermore, in this hybrid vehicle, when deceleration braking is carried out, a regenerative braking force is output due to the motor generator that generates electric power. At this time, the electric power generated by the motor generator is stored in the battery.
Here, in general, when a weight of the vehicle (hereinafter referred to as the “vehicle weight”) weight is greater than that in a reference state, a large braking force is required compared to when the vehicle weight is in the reference state, due to a large inertial force at the time of the deceleration braking. The vehicle weight in the reference state means, for example, that no towed object (e.g. trailer) is connected to the vehicle or no cargo and the like is loaded on the vehicle. The vehicle weight greater than that in the reference state means, for example, that a towed object is connected to the vehicle or cargo is loaded on the vehicle.
In the hybrid vehicle of Patent Literature 1, at the time of the deceleration braking in a loading state (the vehicle weight greater than that in the reference state), the regenerative braking force is increased by increasing the electric power generated by the motor generator. Thus, degradation of drivability is suppressed while energy efficiency is improved.